


something good to celebrate

by robs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Yuri Plisetsky!, M/M, Minor Victor/Yuuri, Past JJ/Isabella, Pliroy Week 2017, Yuri & Isabella Friendship, Yuri & Mila Friendship, Yuri & Otabek Friendship, minor Otabek/Mila
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Una festa di compleanno, una coppia di dive, l'importanza delle amicizie e un regalo inaspettato.





	

"Stupide dive," borbotta esasperato, osservando il modo in cui Victor e JJ si stanno squadrando dall'altra parte della stanza, Otabek che grugnisce divertito al suo fianco. Sono stravaccati ( _Yuri_ lo è, d'accordo) sul piccolo divano del suo appartamento con un bicchiere di qualcosa di alcolico in mano, la festa che Mila ha insistito a organizzare tecnicamente per i suoi diciotto anni in pieno svolgimento, e il festeggiato non vorrebbe far altro che buttare tutti fuori e godersi una serata in pace visto che gli altri invitati sono terribili ospiti, ma ha promesso di fare il bravo e per quanto gli costi ammetterlo è... _contento_ che qualcuno si sia presentato, non solo per bere e mangiare a sue spese.

"Sei solo offeso perché il tuo beau ti sta ignorando," commenta Mila con la sua solita espressione birichina, sedendosi senza battere ciglio sul suo ragazzo; il naso e le orecchie di Otabek si colorano di rosso come al solito, e Yuri si morde un labbro per trattenersi dal prenderlo in giro per il suo imbarazzo (neppure lui reagisce bene con il PDA improvviso di JJ, e Mila non perderebbe tempo a rinfacciarglielo se facesse una battuta al suo migliore amico per questo motivo). Rotea gli occhi con aria insofferente, invece, e la ragazza allunga una mano per pizzicargli la guancia con affetto e divertimento; non ha mai smesso di trattarlo come un fratello minore, nonostante adesso sia più alto di lei e ormai impossibile da sollevare senza problemi. "Su, Yura, non fare il broncio! Sono sicura che JJ non ti lascerà solo ancora per molto," continua, accoccolandosi meglio contro Otabek, e ruba il suo bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno rispondendo al suo brontolio di protesta con un bacio veloce che lo fa avvampare. (È davvero difficile per Yuri non commentare, _incredibilmente_ difficile.)

"Parlate di Jean?" chiede una nuova voce, e il festeggiato sorride a Isabella quando la ragazza si siede sulle sue gambe e gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia che l'altra ha pizzicato, affettuosa come a poche persone permette di essere con lui; non si sono conosciuti nelle migliori circostanze, e le reciproche prime impressioni avevano lasciato molto a desiderare, ma dopo la rottura del fidanzamento tra lei e JJ e il successivo inizio della relazione tra Yuri e l'altro hanno legato molto e stranamente in fretta (Isabella è come una miniera d'oro con tutte le sue storie imbarazzanti sul pattinatore canadese). "Buon compleanno, chaton," dice con un sorriso altrettanto affezionato, accettando il bacio che il festeggiato le regala in risposta e scuotendo la testa quando il ragazzo le offre il suo bicchiere (Mila lo ruba un attimo più tardi con una risata).

"È sempre una brutta idea mettere Jean e Victor nella stessa stanza, la combinazione dei loro ego rischia di farla esplodere," commenta Yuri, tornando a guardare nella direzione dei due uomini e sghignazzando nel vedere Yuuri sospirare sconfitto quando il suo intervento per distrarli viene palesemente ignorato. Sente Otabek mormorare qualcosa sul _suo_ ego e Mila rispondere con un verso divertito, ma anche loro vengono ignorati con una grazia di cui Lilia sarebbe fiera.

Il suo ragazzo e il suo... _mentore_ (non è sicuro che Victor si meriti questo titolo, ma non sa in che altro modo chiamarlo, nella sua testa) non hanno mai avuto un buon rapporto e, al contrario del suo con Isabella, il loro è deteriorato da quando Yuri e JJ hanno cominciato a frequentarsi, specialmente da parte del russo; sembra che per qualche motivo abbia cominciato a considerarsi la figura paterna di Yuri quando il canadese è presente, e JJ chiaramente non si è mai tirato indietro quando l'altro inizia puntualmente a tartassarlo di domande imbarazzanti o commenti al limite del maleducato sulle sue presunte intenzioni _impure_ nei confronti dell'ora neo-diciottenne. (Victor si è scusato milioni di volte e ha ammorbidito i toni da quando Yuri ha sentito per puro caso alcune delle sue affermazioni e ha rifiutato di rivolgergli la parola per settimane, dopo avergli ovviamente fatto capire a urla e con l'aiuto silenzioso di Yuuri che il suo comportamento era tutt'altro che corretto nei confronti di tutte le parti in causa.)

Yuri ormai ha capito che è inutile mettersi in mezzo quando cominciano a guardarsi in _quel_ modo, per questo si è appropriato del divano insieme a Otabek non appena quei due cretini hanno incrociato gli sguardi. Per quello e perché, ehi, ha promesso ai suoi migliori amici di comportarsi bene e quando può preferisce non rimangiarsi la sua parola.

 

Gli invitati sono tutti andati via con un ultimo augurio di buon compleanno, le ragazze e Otabek con un abbraccio, e Yuri non riesce a trattenere un sorriso quando chiude la porta alle spalle di Isabella e sente le braccia di JJ stringersi intorno alla sua vita.

"Ti sei divertito, chaton?" chiede il canadese, sfregando il naso contro la sua nuca, e Yuri grugnisce una risata nel sentire la stanchezza nella sua voce.

"Bella mi ha raccontato delle cose interessanti," ribatte con un sorriso, voltandosi verso il suo ragazzo per baciarlo sulle labbra, prima di pizzicargli un fianco e allontanarsi di un passo. "Andiamo a letto, vecchietto, per quanto sia divertente prenderti in braccio non ho voglia di portarti in spalla in camera," continua, sghignazzando quando le ovvie proteste dell'altro vengono interrotte da uno sbadiglio (il jetlag è una brutta bestia anche dopo anni passati a volare in giro per il mondo per competizioni ed esibizioni).

"Ma non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo," si lamenta JJ, stampandosi in faccia un sorriso che vuole probabilmente essere provocante (l'effetto è rovinato da un altro sbadiglio), e sbuffa quando Yuri si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio con aria divertita. "D'accordo, d'accordo, andiamo a letto. Domani però..."

 

Quando la mattina successiva Yuri apre gli occhi ha lo sguardo scintillante di malizia del canadese puntato sul viso e le sue labbra premute contro il ventre e, be', ci sono di sicuro modi peggiori di cominciare la giornata.

 

(Il vero regalo da parte di JJ lo riceve nel pomeriggio, nella forma di una micetta striata accoccolata tra le braccia di una sorridente Isabella, e Yuri quasi implode dalla tenerezza quando la gattina comincia a fare le fusa non appena allunga una mano per accarezzarla.

"Il tuo posto nella classifica delle mie cose preferite è calato ancora una volta, non so perché sei così felice," commenta con un ghigno quando JJ comincia a darsi come al solito troppe arie per aver trovato il regalo perfetto per il suo ragazzo ("Almeno so di esserci!"), ma non può evitare di sorridere come un perfetto idiota quando Isabella scatta loro una fotografia con la nuova arrivata per immortalare il momento.)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il primo giorno della [Pliroy Week su tumblr](https://www.pliroyweek.tumblr.com/), tema "birthday".
> 
> (È la prima volta che scrivo su questo fandom e probabilmente si vede, ma sono gasatissima per la week e quindi ciccia.)


End file.
